


I'll Pretend I Don't Love You

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Teddy is content with pretending. Victoire isn't.





	

Teddy Lupin was not one for feelings. Damn it, he'd felt more than enough for a lifetime. Feelings did nothing but bring you down, distract you from what really mattered.  
So he distracts himself from feelings with girls, runs through them like Dudley Dursley once ran through toys. Discards them like you discard used tissues, left them broken and pleading. And all the while it's to unsuccessfully forget _her_ , the blonde Veela-girl who lights up his world with a smile and who doesn't want to see him like this.  
But the thing is that he's content with pretending his whole life he doesn't love her.  
Too bad she doesn't think the same.


End file.
